


That's what friends are for

by nookr



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Mouth, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nookr/pseuds/nookr
Summary: Jessis mom is having dinner with Dina again. Jessi knows exactly what's gonna happen after dinner and refuses to be present then. Looking for a place to stay for the night, she ends up at Matthew's, learning a bit more about him that evening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one-shot to explore Matthews character and his friendship with Jessi a little more! Hope you guys like it :^) If you do, I might write a second chapter for this, we'll see

“Just so you know, sweetie, Dina is coming over later this evening.”

Jessi looked up from her dinner and tilted her head. That would explain why her mom didn’t join her for dinner. She was going to have dinner with Dina again, then probably watch a movie and then they would have sex and Jessi wouldn’t be able to get any shut eye. Again.

“Well thanks for nothing, Shannon.” said Connie, the Hormone Monstress, who suddenly stood behind Jessi. She sighed and pushed her plate away from her.

“This sucks.” she said and stood up, leaving her mom behind. Connie followed her upstairs to her room and sat down next to her on her bed.

“It does suck. How about we key her car later on and tell her you saw one of the neighbours boys do it.” she suggested but Jessi laid down flat on her back and stared at the ceiling.

“No.”, she said vehemently, “I mean… you know, it’s okay that mom is kinda… figuring out her sexuality and shit… but I can’t stand it when I hear them doing it every goddamn night.”

“How about we walk in on them on purpose and tell them to keep it quiet?”, Connie said and giggled again, “They’re gonna be so embarrassed.”

“Ugh no! I don’t want to _see_ them doing it either!” Jessi yelled and sat up again. Connie was silent for a moment.

“So… what are we gonna do?” she asked then. Instead of answering, Jessi stood up and packed a bag with her pyjama, a toothbrush and her phone charger.

“Oh, are we running away again?” Connie asked and stood up as well.

“No, I’m gonna go to Matthew’s.” Jessi said, “And I don’t want you coming with me, okay? Everything’s so fucked up when you’re around and I just want…”

“It’s alright sugar, I have somewhere else to be anyway.” Connie said reassuringly and patted Jessi on the head.

“I don’t really want to know where or with whom, do I?” she asked as she slung the bag around her shoulder and walked out of her room.

“With your friend Nick, I’m gonna make him jerk of again tonight.” Connie said confidently.

“I didn’t want to know!” Jessi answered.

 

Jessi didn’t react when her mom asked her where she was going. She figured it wasn’t too important to her mom because she didn’t try to stop her, after Jessi hadn’t answered. Connie had left already so Jessi was all alone as she walked to Matthew’s house. She hadn’t been there before but she knew his address and it actually wasn’t that far from her place. While she was walking down the street and the sun was slowly setting she began to have doubts. Of course, Matthew was her friend but what made her think that she could just go over there without a warning and ask if she could stay the night? Or whether his parents were even ok with that?

“Ugh, too late to go back now…”, she mumbled as she crossed the street. She was glad to see lit up windows as she approached Matthew’s house. At least someone was home. She walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell, unsure about what she’d do if one of his parents opened the door. But thankfully that didn’t happen, as she heard shouting from inside and then Matthew’s voice, saying:

“You don’t have to yell, I’m already opening it!” As the door was opened, Jessi frowned when she saw Matthew. His hair was unkempt and he wore a white shirt and sweatpants, instead of the fancy shirts he normally wore to school. Then again, he wasn’t at school so why should be dress up all fancy. He also had a cup in his hands.

“Jessi?” he simply asked as he saw her.

“Hey Matt.”, Jessi greeted, “I… can I crash at yours for tonight?” She didn’t want to beg or anything but she also didn’t want to go back home so she crossed her fingers, hoping that Matthew would say yes.

“Uh, sure. Come in.” Matthew said and stepped aside to let Jessi in. He closed the door behind her and led her up the stairs.

“Shouldn’t we ask your parents if I can stay?” she asked as she followed him into his room. Jessi didn’t know what she expected but his room looked pretty normal. Big bed in the middle, a closet, a mirror, a desk and chair. It was pretty roomy as well.

“No, they don’t care.” Matthew just said and sat down on his bed.

“Oh…” Jessi sighed, sat down on the floor and dropped her bag next to her. Matthew took a sip out of his cup and looked at Jessi.

“Is that coffee?” she asked as she registered the smell coming out of the cup.

“Ah, it’s decaf. I just like the taste of it.” Matthew explained, “Anyway, what’s wrong? Your mom and Dina being a pain in the ass again?”

“Exactly!” Jessi answered, “She won’t even eat dinner with me anymore because she wants to eat together with Dina and doesn’t want me to be there. It’s not like I would want to be there because of their stupid flirting but she doesn’t even consider the option of me just joining them.” Matthew sighed.

“Yeah, that sucks.” he answered, “Not being included is total bullshit. Did you talk with her about it?”

“Ugh, no. Like I said, I wouldn’t want to eat with them anyways.” Jessi replied. Matthew took another sip of his coffee.

“Yeah, understandable. But, don’t get me wrong here, why get upset about it then?” he asked. Jessi frowned.

“What do you mean, why get upset about it?” she said angrily, even though she tried to stay calm.

“I mean, if you don’t want to join them for dinner, why get upset about not being able to join them? Why waste the energy?” Matthew explained. Jessi remained silent for a minute or two, while Matthew continued drinking his coffee.

“Guess you’re right…” she sighed.

“You know, if it actually bothers you, just go talk to her. She can’t read minds, she doesn’t know how you feel if you don’t tell her. And don’t act like you don’t care because it’ll just make things worse.” Matthew said and emptied his cup. Jessi thought about that for a moment, then smiled.

“Thanks, Matthew.” she said, “Guess I overreacted a little.”

“Happens to the best. Puberty sucks.” Matthew replied and also smiled. Then he stood up to put his cup on his desk.

“Totally right, dude.” Jessi said and sighed.

“We should get you a mattress so you don’t sit around on the floor like a hobo.” he said and offered her a hand to help her get up. She took it and let him pull her on her feet, then they left the room.

“Never thought you’d ever dress so casually.” Jessi said with a chuckle as they walked down the hall.

“You got me on a bad day, normally I go to bed in a three piece suit.” Matthew joked as he led her down the stairs. They passed the living room and Jessi glanced inside. His parents were both watching TV and didn’t pay any attention to them. They looked pretty normal to Jessi though. Matthew led her to a supply closet and pulled a fold-up mattress out. He kicked the door to the closet shut and immediately triggered yelling from the living room.

“Don’t make so much noise, we’re trying to watch TV!” Matthew’s father yelled. Jessi flinched a little but kept quiet.

“Ugh, sorry!” Matthew yelled back and started walking towards the stairs. Jessi helped him carry the mattress up the stairs and set it on the floor, once they were in Matthew’s room. The folded the mattress out and Matthew threw a pillow from his bed on it.

“Must have a blanket somewhere as well.” he said and opened a closet door.

“Uh, Matthew?” Jessi asked as she sat down on the mattress.

“Yah?” Matthew replied as he pulled a blanket out of the closet.

“You know, I always complain about my parents but… what about yours?” she asked cautiously and Matthew tilted his head.

“What about them?” he asked acting oblivious and gave Jessi the blanket.

“Your dad seems… kind of harsh.” she said. He shrugged and sat down on his bed, crossing his legs.

“That’s just how he is.” he answered but Jessi noticed he’d gotten a little quieter.

“They don’t… like… hit you or something?” she asked just to make sure, “Do they know you’re gay?”

“No, they don’t hit me.” he answered, “And yeah, they do know.”

“So? What do they think?”

“I mean, they’re not ecstatic about it but you know. Could be worse. At least my mom’s not cheating on him with our local cantor.” he said with a fake chuckle and tried to change the topic. Jessi tilted her head and waited. Matthew shrugged.

“I… you know, others got it way worse. Like, Jay’s parents don’t really care for him either, right?” he said then, laughing awkwardly. Jessi sighed.

“We’re not talking about Jay though. We’re talking about you.” Jessi said, “You don’t have to tell me but I think it’d be better if you did.” Matthew laid down on his bed and sighed.

“They… mostly act like I’m not here… and if I make myself noticeable dad gets upset. Mom doesn’t really care about that, we also talk from time to time but… it’s not like she is very genuine with me…” he said so quietly, Jessi had trouble even hearing what he said.

“Do you think they act like that because you’re gay?” Jessi asked cautiously.

“I wish but no, it’s been like that ever since I was little.” he answered, then almost inaudibly added, “Initially they wanted a girl…”

“Oh… that sucks…” was all Jessi could say, even though it didn’t sound sensible at all.

“Sure does…” Matthew answered, “Doesn’t bother me most of the time but you know…”

“Mhm…” Jessi said. Matthew suddenly sat up and looked at her.

“Okay enough of that, how about we watch a movie?” he asked and looked at Jessi.

“Sure you’re okay?” she asked. Matthew stood up and got his laptop from his desk.

“Yeah, sure. Come on now. Ever seen The Breakfast Club?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the sleepover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't stop writing so this gets a second and maybe a third part? we'll see. definitely tell me what you think though :^)

Matthew didn’t remember seeing the ending of the movie, he must’ve fallen asleep at some point. He only woke up when Jessi nudged his arm.

“Mmh…” was the only sound he made as he opened his eyes.

“Tired?” Jessi asked and Matthew nodded. He didn’t feel like talking at all. He knew that it wasn’t that late in the evening but he just felt so tired for no reason. Before he could fall asleep again he shut his laptop and stood up to put it back on his desk. He forced himself to make conversation as to not make things awkward.

“Did you like the movie?” he asked.

“Yeah, it was pretty cool.” she answered then added, “Are you alright?” He wondered what made her think that he wasn’t alright.

“Sure. Why?” he replied and sat down on his bed.

“I noticed that you’re… just way quieter here than normally.” she said. Matthew tilted his head and put on a lopsided grin.

“You do realise that I’m not just the sassy asshole you see in school, right?” he asked. Jessi rolled her eyes.

“Of course, but you just look… sad.” she replied and Matthew looked at her for a moment, losing the grin. Then he shrugged.

“So what?” he said, “I, too, get sad sometimes.”

“Because of your parents?” she asked. Matthew looked away and shook his head. Jessi kept quiet and waited until Matthew would talk.

“I’m just… wondering how long this will last, you know. I’ve never really had a friend like you. Or a friend at all.” he explained. Jessi tilted her head. Matthew was sure she wouldn’t understand since she had Nick and Andrew.

“Don’t worry, I’m going nowhere.” she reassured him, to his surprise, “I’m really glad we’re friends.” Matthew smiled and laid down on his bed.

“I’m glad as well.” he answered, “I’m also tired as fuck.” He heard Jessi chuckle.

“Alright, I’ll shut up.” she said jokingly.

“Good night then.” Matthew said and turned the lights of. Then he pulled his blanket over himself and closed his eyes. He probably fell asleep way before Jessi did.

 

The beeping of his alarm and Jessi’s swearing were what woke Matthew up the following day. He opened his eyes and saw Jessi hitting his alarm clock.

“Jeez Matt, how do you turn this thing off?” she asked. He reached out and quickly turned it off, pressing a button on the side.

“Morning…” he murmured and slowly got up.

“Morning.” Jessi replied and got a toothbrush out of her bag, “I’m gonna get dressed. You look like you need a few more minutes to wake up.” Matthew simply nodded and stretched his arms, while yawning. Then he stood up, went to the closet and pulled out his clothes for the day. He never had someone sleepover at his place but it just felt so natural for Jessi to be here. And he could tell that Jessi felt comfortable here as well, as she entered his room again. He smiled a little and walked to the bathroom to get ready as well. When he got back in his room, Jessi was sitting on her mattress, typing quickly on her phone.

“What’s wrong?” Matthew asked.

“My mom called me twice last night. She was worried because I didn’t come home.” she answered.

“So she does care for you, huh.” Matthew said with a chuckle. Jessi smiled.

“Yeah, I guess.” she answered, then put her phone away, “God, I’m starving.”

“Me too. Let’s get some breakfast.” Matthew replied and they went downstairs and to the kitchen. Matthew’s parents were still asleep so they had the kitchen all for themselves. The first thing Matthew did was turn the coffee machine on.

“Okay we got cereal and toast. What will it be?” he asked.

“Cereal sounds good.” she answered and sat down on the kitchen table. Matthew got her a bowl and a box of cereal.

“Milk’s in the fridge.” he said as he put some toast in the toaster. Jessi prepared her cereal and was about to put the milk back in the fridge, when Matthew took it and poured a little into his coffee.

“Do you want some coffee as well?” he asked as Jessi stared into the cup.

“I don’t know. Can I try it?” she asked. Matthew nodded and handed her the cup, then took his toast out of the toaster and put some peanut butter on it. Jessi took a sip of the coffee and frowned.

“Ugh, that’s really bitter.” she said, “No thanks.”

“Just like you are about your mom and Dina.” Matthew said.

“Oh, shut up.” Jessi said and put the cup down. They started eating their breakfast and were silent for a little.

“Thanks by the way for letting me stay here.” Jessi said after a while. Matthew sipped his coffee and just nodded.

“No problem. You can come over anytime, you know.” he answered then.

“Should your parents be too much one day, you know, you could also come over to my place.” Jessi suggested. Matthew looked at her for a moment without saying anything. After what felt like a few minutes he slightly shook his head.

“Thanks.” he answered and finished his coffee. They finished their breakfast in silence then later packed their bags to go to school. Before they left the house, Matthew’s mom entered the kitchen and saw them both. She was still in her sleepshirt.

“Matthew, who’s your friend?” she asked sleepily. Matthew looked at Jessi, who smiled.

“I’m Jessi Glaser. I’m in Matthew’s class in school.” she introduced herself. Matthew’s mum nodded and made herself a coffee.

“We should go…” Matthew said a little awkwardly and he and Jessi quickly left the house. As they walked down the street, Jessi noticed Matthew looking on the ground.

“You know, she didn’t sound so bad.” Jessi said, trying to cheer Matthew up. He sighed.

“You don’t know her. She just asks because she feels like she has to.” he answered, “It’s not like it matters.”

“Okay you should stop wallowing in your self-pity right now. It doesn’t suit you.” Jessi then said, as a second attempt of cheering Matthew up.

“Oh, shut up.” he answered, finally sounding more like himself again. They continued walking until they reached the bus stop.

“I’m still trying to do this whole ‘letting my guard down’-thing that old queen in Guy-Town told me to do so… sorry for being a whiny bitch.” he said then. Jessi simply nodded and they got into the bus. He noticed some people in the bus staring at him and Jessi but he ignored them, as always.


End file.
